


Gone Too Soon

by Pitchblende_Viridia



Series: Troll Call One-Shots [2]
Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Bulges and Nooks, Chahut motherfucking fucks a person to death, Death, Fear, Gore, Other, Snuff, neck snapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 12:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchblende_Viridia/pseuds/Pitchblende_Viridia
Summary: Chahut may be exiled soon, but she's gonna have the time of her life before that happens.





	Gone Too Soon

The wet slap of flesh on flesh echoed through the halls. Chahut bore down on the goldblood under her, stretching the smaller troll obscenely over her bulge. A rictus grin was plastered on her face, and an array of blood was spattered across the floor and up her body. Her claws scored down the goldblood’s chest, pulling another scream of pain and terror from the little troll as their warm blood mixed with the hues covering the floor. “That’s right! Motherfucking! SCREAM for me, SHITBLOOD!”

The goldblood let out another shrill scream as Chahut’s blood-caked hand wrapped around their throat, claws digging into the sides as she started to squeeze. Chahut’s hips slammed into the troll harder, and she laughed as she finally hit her climax, pressing down with crushing force. A sickening, wet crack rang out, and the goldblood’s screams cut short as their body went limp.

Chahut pulled free of the limp corpse, loosing her grip on it’s snapped neck. Her hand dug into the body, and she coated her fingers with fresh yellow blood. Moving back she dragged the hue across the wall, another notch in her concupiscent slabpost, and with a laugh she tossed the corpse across the room. She might not have much longer on Alternia, but what was left was going to be a motherfucking party.

**Author's Note:**

> HAHA THAT HAPPENED. This will. Not be A Thing for me but it was neat to try.


End file.
